fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunset in the Beach! Precure
Sunset in the Beach! Precure (Sansetto no naka ni Bichi Purikyua) is the unofficial fourty-eigth installment of the Precure franshise. Tochi Igen (Cure Rafiki) (Idabelle Tender in English) loves jewelry. Since she is in junior high and is in her second year, she can wear much as 1 bracelet and necklace. Her name means "majesty land". She dreams to be a jewelry maker. She lives in her family's jewelry store in the mall. As Cure Rafiki, her short blonde hair got into a neon pink high ponytail. In this series, they use Yes! Precure 5 outfits. Her's is pink. Her catchphrase is "Beaded together to wear! I'm Cure Rafiki!" Her power is the Bracelet Bead. Support everyone in Africa with a rafiki bracelet today! Mizu I (Cure Worldwide) (Lee Maker in English) is bullied mutilple times cause of her name. That means "nice water". She tries her best avoiding bullies to talk to Igen. I is a big fan of rafiki bracelets and sewing. She is a third-year. As Cure Worldwide, her light blue hair got into a dark blue ponytail. Her outfit is blue. Her catchphrase is "Changing the world! I'm Cure Worldwide!" Her power is the Healing Seal. Kokusu Amai (Cure Candy) (Amy Kokolu in English) is a sweet-a-holic. Since she's american, she is allowed to be american although she speaks Japanese full-time. Her name means "sweet coke". She acts like every teenager does. She is also a first year. As Cure Candy, her red ponytail got down with curls in the hair. Her outfit is red. Her catchphrase is "Sweet like candy! I'm Cure Candy!" Her power is the Candy Coat. Kumo Hikoki (Cure Friendship) (Hillary Kimberly in English) is a angel all her life. She supports causes and wears rafiki bracelets to support Africa. She appears in newspaper mutilple of times. Her name means "plane cloud". She is a second year like Igen. As Cure Friendship, Hikoki's purple bun got into her Milky Rose hair. Hikoki's outfit is purple. Her catchphrase is "Peace and Harmony! I'm Cure Friendship!" Her power is the Best Friend. Ai Yujo (Cure RainForest) (Yuna Andrews in English) might be a little crazy. She got that Cure Marine vibe that earned her personality. Her name means "friendship love". Her friends laughed and loved her goofiness. She is a second year. As Cure RainForest, her wavy green hair got into lighter green and very straight. Her outfit is green. Her catchphrase is "To all the animals! I'm Cure RainForest!" Her power is the Jungle Shoot. Ki Mirai (Cure Cheerleader) (Miranda Keys in English) is always a hero. She kills insects from killing her home, cleans stuff off the ground. even help culture. Her name means "future key". She is a first-year like Amai and Mirai is a cheerleader in her school. As Cure Cheerleader, her long blonde hair got into white braids. Her outfit is white and has a cheerleader outfit. Her catchphrase is "Go team go! I'm Cure Cheerleader!" Her power is the Hearing Shout.